


trans stuff vent drabble

by joselingering



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Drabble, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Identity, Gender Issues, Hurt/Comfort, K-Pop - Freeform, LGBT, Nonbinary, Nonbinary Character, Other, Trans, Trans Character, bangtan - Freeform, bts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8753245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joselingering/pseuds/joselingering
Summary: i'm tired of gender and wrote this quickly to copenonbinary sad jimin gets comforted by bf namjoon thats the plot





	

"Namjoonie-hyung?"

"Yeah?" Namjoon turns around and looks at his younger by a year.

"I mean oppa- I me- ean-" Jimin's voice breaks, he frowns, and tears suddenly shoot in his eyes.

Namjoon catches this and immediately turns off the computer in his studio so he can put all of his focus on Jimin. Quickly, he pulls the shorter person on his lap and runs a hand through Jimin's hair to calm him. "What is it, sweetheart? Is it... the thing we talked about recently?", the rapper asks before carefully pressing a kiss to the back of Jimin's hand.

"U- uhuu..."", Jimin comfirms with a hum and a whine.

He can only bite his lip and hyperventilate, which gradually lessens when Namjoon counts inhales and exhales with him.

Finally, Jimin draws back from the shoulder he sobbed on, and lets out a deep breath. "I'm just.... so ... tired.... of needing to be a boy..." And after those words leave him, the tears start again.

Namjoon pulls his partner in a deep, tender embrace and turns from left to right in his desk chair, rocking the both of them of some sort. "Sshh, shhh, it's okay... You don't need to be a boy..."

Jimin pulls back, quirking an eyebrow. "I don't?"

Shaking his head with a reassuring smile, Namjoon replies "No. Well, not around me at least. You're safe with me."

Jimin hums something against his soaked hoodie.

"You're safe with me," Namjoon repeats, "and can just be yourself. You're Jimin to me, no matter what. ...Okay, unless you want a different name."

Giggle-snorting through his crying, Jimin looks at his boyfriend to reply: "I don't think I want to. This is, this is nice and unisex already."

Namjoon kisses him on the lips and can feel his partner relax against his skin. He tastes salty.

"Thank you," Jimin whispers after they break contact.

"Anytime for my cute, not-binary-gender partner." Jimin gives him a funny look, but smiles widely after.

"Uhm, do you want to go to bed earlier today?", Jimin proposes while on his lap.

"Are you tired?"

"Yeah...," the singer sighs, getting off his lap. "Of work, of gender, of lots of things."

"Not of me I hope?", Namjoon jokes.

Jimin snorts again and holds out his hand, waiting for his boyfriend to take it. "Never."

 


End file.
